entre luces ( la oscuridad que tomo la luz)
by azulescelestiales
Summary: un nombre que resono.. ¿como una mitad sayajin 1/4 de sangre pudo ser victima de envidia , dolor , sangre , perdidas y la traicion de el amor de toda su vida? ; esto sera un antes y un despues ;sola , abusada , torturada , en el fondo del pozo y sobreviviendo por una sola persona bra su motivacion.
1. Capitulo 1

Aclaración: estos personajes en si (de Dragon ball, Z , Gt ,Super ) no me pertenecen a mí, si no al señor Akira Toriyama, el cual es dueño de todos , excepto otros X personajes los cuales yo inventé. Así que me desligo de las creaciones del señor Akira por completo, y mi justificativo es usarlos para fines de lectura e fanatismo de cada uno de ellos.

* * *

 **Entre Luces**

— Puedes: llorar, gritar, renegar, correr, esconderte, pedir ayuda… Pero tu pasado es tu pasado, por más que implores, él simplemente te arrastrará a la oscuridad; aun que no sea tu pasado, si sos su elegido, será tu pasado.

-Anónimo-

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 :** _Yo os nombro: "El Imperdonable"_

Respiración agitada, su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente en su pecho; en el abandonado pasillo, solo se sentía el retumbar de sus pies descalzos formando un eco que cada vez se hacía más fino; aun que su cansancio se hacía notar y el sudor corría por su frente lentamente, nunca dejó de correr. "La acción debido al horror y el temor " se diría, no, ella solo corría por sus propias vidas, era inocultable, seguido por unos gemidos de cansancio audibles más su violenta respiración a causa del cansancio el cual no le era impedimento para seguir corriendo, la sombra casi tocaba sus largos cabellos negros que debido a la velocidad de su correr, flotaban en el aire; agradeció por sus harapos cortos, porque hacía más fácil el desplazamiento de sus piernas, debido al encierro que sufrió su ropa era sucia y desgarrada , un vestido que alguna vez fue blanco ahora era rojo debido a sus heridas las cuales manchaban la tela más el sudor. Frenéticamente sus ojos negros ónix buscaban atentamente en su desesperación la salida del largo pasillo sin final... No quería alterarse debido a la adrenalina que sentía al ser seguida por una enorme sombra que teñía a su paso todo de negro, su corazón bombeaba la sangre la cual corría por su ser rápidamente estaba siendo alcanzada, el dolor de sus heridas le hacía más lenta, pero debía correr por él, por la vida que tenía dentro de ella.

Debido a su correr, su vientre se tensó dándole una punzada, los nervios, la sangre perdida, el dolor, el miedo; obviamente afectaba a su bebé, su pequeño sentía todo lo que ella, pero decidió seguir o ambos morirían; como un milagro pudo divisar a lo lejos una luz, sintió crecer más la esperanza mientras la sombra incansable le pisaba los talones.

— Pronto amor mío pronto seremos libres. -se dijo así misma dándose más fuerza, a pesar de que su vientre de 2 meses le jugaba en contra jamás se atrevió a parar desde hacía una hora.

No podía enfrentarlo, lastimosamente estaba sola a su merced debía escapar o moriría. Él era un monstruo; nunca en su existencia conoció un ser tan negro como él, su poder podía hacerla añicos, una razón más por la que decidió huir.

Sin miedo aumento la velocidad saltando hacia la luz de esa puerta enorme, su cuerpo cayó a unos metros de la puerta directo hacia el césped verde, la joven asustada volvió su mirada hacia la puerta pero vio algo que la sorprendió, la enorme sombra al contacto con la luz blanca casi cegadora volvía para atrás como si no pudiera salir de la puerta, con su cuerpo agotado se tira al suelo dando una bocanada de aire.

— ¿Soy libre? -se preguntó.

Lo había logrado, había escapado de sus garras, él jamás salía a la luz porque un ser oscuro, estaba a salvo lo había logrado. Instantáneamente sintió el arder de sus ojos, sus lágrimas de alivio no se hicieron esperar y no fue un leve llanto, fueron unas lágrimas de profunda paz, mientras en voz baja agradecía el estar viva, con sus manos tocaba su pequeño vientre; luego de desahogarse decidió ver donde estaba , se levantó y comenzó a caminar viendo todo el alrededor, era como un paraíso ... Color, vida, sonidos como una dulce melodía, el cielo blanco parecidos a su planeta ,el planeta que perdió por el mal que la tenia encerrada; algo captó su atención eran pequeñas luces blancas que flotaban en el aire, una se acercó a su rostro y ella en su curiosidad decidió tocarlas pero esta se fue flotando.

Luego de caminar por horas a la deriva, ya que volar no podía debido a la falta de energía, sintió unas enormes ganas de comer, su pequeño se lo exigía. Dando una dulce sonrisa ya que encontró frente a ella un árbol con unos frutos en forma esférica, cuando decide dar dos pasos bajando su guardia para tomar la ansiada fruta, pero de la nada sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre, tan fuerte que la tumbó al piso, en su dolor levanta una mano la cual estaba manchada de sangre, busco el origen del sangrado y notó que algo le había atravesado el vientre; fuera de sí comenzó a gritar desesperada, su bebé…

— ¡Ah! ... - en un amargo grito expresó el dolor del desconocido ataque que le quitó evidentemente la vida a su pequeño bebé.

Mientras la sangre salía frenéticamente por el enorme hueco en su vientre, en su entrepierna corría una fuerte hemorragia; la joven levantó su cabeza buscando quién le había atacado, pero débilmente volvía a caer al piso entre lágrimas amargas. De repente sintió una oscura presencia parada a su lado, era él... La mirada de aquel ser la dejó helada, esos ojos rojos congelaban cualquier ser, su larga melena blanca sujetada en una coleta caían ya que desde su altura la miraba fijamente, como no saber quién era... El mal en persona. Ese enorme tipo, ese maldito ser, había acabado con la vida de su hijo ahora la miraba como si fuese que debía pedirle perdón. De la nada de puso de rodilla para llegar a su altura, dándole una sonrisa macabra, diabólica digna de un demente...

— Acabaste con mi paciencia...- su voz gruesa era tan aterradora que la joven intentó alejarse, pero él la detuvo tomando sus cabellos fuertemente haciéndola gemir del dolor. — Dime… ¿Creíste de verdad por un segundo que tu llegarías a escaparte de mí? -preguntó con voz burlona.

— ¡Mi hijo era inocente! ... -gritó en la cara de aquel tipo, el cual cambió su rostro de inexpresivo a enojado.

Este de repente comenzó a reír a gritos como si fuera un loco, soltando sus cabellos con brusquedad.

— ¿Hijo?... Solo es el engendro de un saiyajin bastardo y de ti, en lo que a mí respecta solo fue un obstáculo entre tú y yo, maté a todos para estar contigo y él era la última piedra en mi zapato... -sus palabras eran tan horribles como su presencia.

Con su dorso trato de secar las lágrimas que corrían por su blanca piel manchada de sangre. Ésta bruscamente apartó su mano con la suya olvidando su falta de energía.

— ¡¿Tú y yo?! ... No seas enfermo, ¡jamás hubo un tú y yo asqueroso! -Le gritó en su cara mientras temblaba de la ira. — ¡Jamás me escuchaste jamás!, ¡yo te veré como algo más que no sea con odio, me oíste enfermo!

— Me duelen tus palabras, pero lo hice por ti... Ahora maté a tu hijo por tu rebeldía, y si amor mío aun que no te guste tú y yo estaremos juntos, aún estas a tiempo de remediar tu error. -le habló, en lo mucho que lo conocía ella sabía de su estado mental grave al punto de matar sin piedad.

— Cómo lamento haberte defendido, de haberte tenido lástima... Ese fue mi peor error, él me lo había advertido y yo por lástima te dejé estar. -contestó con un tono ácido casi inentendible debido al llanto y la rabia. — Debí haberte matado.

En un momento de descuido él nuevamente toma con dureza sus cabellos alzándola en el aire sin cuidado, sus quejidos de dolor fueron ignorados.

— ¡Te advertí que a ese bastardo… -antes de terminar le propina un golpe con la rodilla en donde estaba su herida, esta debido al dolor sintió más débil su cuerpo el cual él arrojó hacia su derecha dándole un fuerte azote contra el suelo. —… Nunca lo nombres enfrente de mí!

Luego de gritarle ya en el suelo vuelve a propinarle un golpe en la cara, justo en la nariz haciéndola sangrar demasiado; ya no podía más... ¿Era justo todo el castigo que estaba recibiendo?, no solo la había deshonrado, torturado, flagelado y humillado, si no que ese asqueroso ser del cual una vez se compadeció le había todo, absolutamente todo hasta el amor de su vida… Su alma gemela arrancándoselo sin piedad se sus manos.

Con temblor volvió a levantarse enfrente de él, pero esta vez su rostro no era amargo ni de pánico como hace un momento... Lo que reflejaba era decisión y una decisión de la cual no daría marcha atrás.

— Sabía que valorarías tu... -pero éste no pudo terminar, ya que ella de un salto se alejó hacia tras tomándose la herida, hediendo del dolor.

— Escúchame... - le habló con dureza. — ¡¿Tú creíste de verdad que luego de quitarme a mi esposo, a mi bebé, a mi familia y mi planeta junto con mi universo, despojándome de mi autoridad yo volvería contigo con la cabeza gacha como una maldita rata?! -Dándole una sonrisa de lado. — Nunca olvides en frente de quien estas... yo soy una hibrida saiyajin-tsufuru, hija del rey saiyano Meet e hija de la princesa Sufurugine Elekctra, elegida por el dios supremo como diosa de la destrucción del universo 14, que por más de que sea inexistente siempre lo tendré en mi corazón junto con todo lo que me quitaste.

— No tienes opción, por más que me recuerdes quién eres el ya se creyó de que tú te suicidaste junto con todo lo tuyo por haberlo traicionado. -le contestó burlonamente.

— ¿Suicidio?... Buena idea, creo que lo pondré en práctica. -dijo poniendo su palma contra el suelo, instantáneamente unas letras con luces empezaron a salir de ellas cubriéndolo todo a su paso.

— ¡¿Qué haces estúpida morirás?! -le gritó desesperado, conocía esa técnica.

— En este momento no puedes moverte ni tú ni yo, incluso tampoco a esa mierda inmunda que está dentro de tu torre, esta es la técnica final más poderosa que me fue dada en mi legado por mis ancestros y mi amado difunto padre, en cuanto cierre la palma estallaremos junto con este asqueroso planeta sin vida. -por primera vez en su vida pudo sentir el terror, ella no bromeaba lo haría.

— ¡Por favor no lo hagas! Te daré planetas, mi universo… -le proponía tratando de hacer cambiar de parecer a alguien muy determinado. — ¡Lo hice por ti! ... porque te amo, desde que él te quitó de mi lado enloquecí de los celos, de la rabia porque tú debías ser para mí, tu padre ese maldito aceptó tu unión con él alejándote de mí, te casaste con un bastardo saiyano, ¡cuando la tradición escribió que tú serias para mí!

— Bendigo a mi padre por aceptar mi relación con él, yo lo amo, lo amé y lo amaré hasta el final. En cambio a ti te odio y aborrezco tu existencia por eso te borraré para siempre del mapa. -pero cuando iba a cerrar la mano levantó la vista hacia donde estaba, ese sujeto el cual gritaba y suplicaba piedad.

 _En su mente pudo ver el tiempo pasar y a él resurgir gracias a una persona, no era más ni menos que su fiel ayudante y maestra, Ashir (la cual ahora se encontraba pensando que él la estaba aniquilando como desearía); ella lo revivió. Más adelante ve al mismo jefe de los dioses autoriza su renuncia como dios de la destrucción dejándolo solo. Luego ve que de la nada sale una niña muy parecida a ella, ella era muy pequeña prácticamente una bebé de cabellos negros como la noche, ojos ónix brillantes y llenos de vida, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus labios rojos como la sangre más pura. Vio su vida pasar, sus sufrimientos, su amor frustrado y vio la oscuridad rondándola como un cuervo, siguiéndola. Instantáneamente supo que su venganza estaba esperaría, esa niña era ella. Su reencarnación perfecta, ella aun no venía al mundo, pero su mano seria la que haría justicia una hibrido saiyajin, sería la más débil de fuerza pero la más fuerte de espíritu, la más ignorada pero al mismo tiempo la que con más fuerza brillaría, su sufrimiento seria las escaleras donde su poder y belleza la llevarían al igual que ella a devolverle su honor perdido pero algo amargara su alma y al mismo tiempo será peligroso para su vida "un hombre y un corazón"._

— Antes de despedirme te tengo una predicción. - le habló. — Sé que tú volverás, pero eso no será todo, dentro de 3000 siglos nacerá la persona que acabara contigo, ella tendrá el valor y la fuerza que yo no. Ella vengará mi muerte, yo digo que ella tendrá la belleza y sabiduría que tengo yo, resaltara su poder entre los doce dioses, Zeno será su protector y juntos acabaran contigo.

— Si es así, ¡la buscaré y será mía! -advertía él.

— No lo harás, por jamás sabrás quién es. -se rió enfrente de él. — Su primera en la lista será Ashir, luego tus cerdos y por último tú, te odiará tanto como yo te odio creo que eso era todo jaja…

— ¡No! … ¡Espera! - gritó él tratando de moverse sin lograrlo.

— Nunca olvides que porque me llamo Aurora mis palabras serán realidad y padecerás el infierno en la tierra y ¡pagarás por todas las vidas que te llevaste! - y cerrando la palma de golpe. — ¡Goza el infierno Zend!

De repente las letras se iluminaron las letras tanto que cegaron a ambos, lo que era sabido por Aurora era que esa técnica la cual llamó Megasonic, es en realidad una de las más poderosas de todo su planeta Saifuru en honor a la unión de dos razas; Aurora optó por hacerla tan poderosa que hasta destruye a alguien tan poderoso como un dios de la destrucción en mil pedazos sin dejar huella, las energías las cuales corrían como letras dentro del cuerpo de Zend eran como pequeñas agujas acidas y inflamables que quemaban tanto los tejidos, órganos vitales como el poder dejando solo el cuerpo tan frágil como un papel, lo que también le sucedería a ella, una vez devorado su interior las letras dinamitan creando un sonido chillante y destruyendo el planeta en mil pedazos..

Y así fue, mientras su cuerpo se deshacía en la lava de aquel antes blancuzco planeta pensó en pedir perdón por todo lo que mataba junto con ella. También pudo ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, su nacimiento, su felicidad y paz, su primer amor, los besos y las caricias, su boda, su reino y finalmente un bebé que crecía en su vientre; con una lágrima resbalando en su mejilla explotó junto con Zend , fue tal el impulso del estallido que los planetas se alejaron dejando como espectáculo los colores de la lava y los escombros del planeta flotar en el inmenso oscuro de la galaxia y las infinitas constelaciones.

* * *

 _En otro lado del universo_.

Era obvio para el sentir que dos presencias enormes desaparecieron de repente, una era Zend y la otra era... se negó a creerlo, su corazón sintió tristeza y a la vez rabia, él sabía que su amada flor jamás lo engañaría y que fue engañado por ese traidor de Zend, sintió un fuerte punzón en su pecho, algo que instantáneamente Bills y Champa junto con Wiss y Vados los cuales estaban en la compañía del dios de los dioses Zeno notaron alarmándose, ya que, él nunca estaba así pero el día que lo estuviera seria su final.

— ¿Señor le sucede algo? ... ¿Acaso hicimos algo mal? -preguntó Bills tembloroso, ya que tomaban té y si hacían algo mal serian castigados.

— Zend me engaño, me arrancó la flor más bella de mi jardín. -habló con un tono triste.

— ¡Maldito! Deje, yo lo aniquilaré para usted, no se preocupe. -habló Bills furioso. — Estúpido Zend ¡cómo se atrevió a hacerle daño a Aurora y ponernos en peligro a todos! -pensó.

— Aurora ya se encargó de él, uso el Megasonic y acabó con su vida. -habló en un susurro, Zeno podía ser el más fuerte pero su espíritu era como el de un niño al igual que su estatura, desde que conoció a Aurora él la amó con toda su alma pero jamás como mujer si no como un tesoro invaluable y tenía prohibido que la lastimara era su consentida.

— No… Ella no... -habló Champa, como era la consentida se Zeno se demostró frente a ellos como un alma gentil, graciosa, pura y amable; los gemelos solían discutir su amor a diario ya que era la más hermosa de todas las mujeres en los universos, era tan hermosa que era envidiada por muchas y amada por muchos.

— Siempre está en mi corazón y Zend que por su bien siga muerto por que si sobrevivio de esto sera su final. -habló con un tono sombrío.

* * *

 _Fin del capítulo_.

Nota de autora: ¡come back!... sí volví Vanessa , espero y lamento que la espera valga la pena , te agradezco por tu review , es muy alentador. Esta historia en si solía llamarse Titanium, pero como lo vi muuy monótono lo cambie y trate de mejorarlo.

PD:

— Espero que si Enterrador lee esto le guste, al igual que todos obvio.

— Carmen te re agradezco por echarle un ojo a mi fic para ver los errores.

se que es muy largo pero queria comenzar con un buen contenido e introduccion de cada personaje.

Espero que de antemano te guste y te sea interesante.. ( estube 2 veranos haciendo el borrador XD..) , si en algo tenes un queja o problema deja tu comentario va a ser necesario para mejorar como fanfiquera amateur que soy..

besos y saludos..

17/08/2016..


	2. Chapter 2

**aclaratorio: los derechos de estos personajes son propiedad de el señor akira toriyama , el es único dueño de ellos ... MENOS de los que yo he creado , pues , esos son míos** ©

* * *

 **Entre luces:**

 **capítulo 2 :** les presento mi "amarga" vida.

Al abrir los ojos notó que estaba acostada en el suelo de un verde césped nuevamente, con velocidad se levanta poniéndose atenta a todo y al ver donde estaba se sorprendió era un bosque iluminado con árboles, flores y pequeñas lucecitas como en ese planeta donde murió; al bajar la mirada notó que su herida no estaba y que por cierto ya no tenía heridas si no un vestido blanco de seda como solía usar en su planeta los días de descanso, de tiras, largo hasta los tobillos y con un escote en la espalda con pedrería brillante. Sin dudar comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar sin bajar la guardia, camino hasta llegar a un árbol de cerezos donde comenzó a admirar su belleza.

— ¿Estoy muerta? -pensó.

— Siempre pensativa. - sintió una voz a sus espaldas, al oír esa voz quedo inmóvil, su respiración se agitó al igual que su corazón; lentamente dando antes un respiro profundo, pudo verlo era… Él, si estaba frente a ella. Sus finos cabellos negros azabaches largos hasta los hombros, su tez blanca como la suya, sus hermosos ojos verdes oscuros, su característica barba perfectamente arreglada, su traje de combate con la insignia de su raza, su sonrisa blanca... No pudo evitar sentir que su cuerpo se aflojaba y que las lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos los cuales no asimilaban la presencia frente a él.

— T… Tú… - tartamudeó y sin analizar si era una trampa, corrió hacia él. Se tiró prácticamente a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. — Dime que no estoy soñando.

— No mi alma tú estás conmigo. -contestó secando sus lágrimas.

— Alexandros nuestro bebé... -era lo primero que atinó a decir entre las millones de cosas y sentimientos que peleaban por salir.

— Ya sé. Él está en un mejor lugar, será feliz... Yo lo pude salvar antes de que ese maldito te dañara y en este momento es un niño nacido en una familia que lo amará. -le habló, Aurora estaba tan feliz, su hijo no estaba muerto y viviría en una familia feliz, ella se reunió con el amor de su vida, sentía que todo estaba en paz.

— Gracias. Te amo con toda mi alma, eres mi todo. -le agradeció besándolo y él le correspondió inmediatamente, dándose el beso mas cálido y lleno de amor que pudieron darse.

— Yo más mi alma... -le contestó al separarse para darle una sonrisa. — Oí tu predicción, ¿crees que ella derrotara a Zend cuando resurja? -preguntó captando su atención.

— Sin dudas. Confío en ella, además… -pero no terminó.

— ¿Además qué? -preguntó él.

— Yo solo sé cómo se llama y de donde es… -contestó.

— ¿Quién será ella? -volvió a preguntar curioso Alexandros a Aurora.

\- Es terrícola nativa del planeta tierra, es de el universo 7 … -hizo una pausa mirándolo- su nombre es ..

* * *

 _En el presente..  
_

Era una hermosa mañana en la metrópoli , el ruido de los autos , la gente .. era un paisaje mixto ya que era una conbinación con la naturaleza tan escasa entre toda la tecnologia. En la capital del oeste era tipico que la mayoria madrugara , la gente trabajaba , otros hacian deporte , en fin era muy pasicifico.

Al igual que la bella mañana , la casa de la familia son-satan tambien estaba en profunda armonia. Derrepende en el segundo piso de esa enorme mancion se escucha el ruido de un notable y escandaloso despertador. Entre las sabanas , un bulto se movio lentamente ante el insesable ruido sacando una mano y apagando el aparato pequeño de color negro pero tan escandaloso, luego de apagarlo rapidamente vuelve a meter la mano dentro de las sabanas blancas ; trato de olvidar el ruido y seguir el curso de su sueño nuevamente cerrando los ojos , pero sintio unos golpecitos en su puerta los cuales la hicieron saltar del susto.

― pan es momento de levantarse o llegaras tarde a la escuela..- le habló una dulce voz detras de la puerta.

― ya voy clarita..- le hable desganada , aun mis ojos no me respondian al igual que mi cuerpo.

Luego de responderle pude oír que se marcho , dando un suspiro pesado decidi levantarme de la cama no sin antes estirarme dando un vosteso. En el camino al baño me iba quitando mi pijama dejandolo en el piso . primero mi blusa negra a tiras ajustada , luego mi pantalon favorito suelto a cuadrillas de color rosado , luego libere mi cabello de la coleta con la cual dormi quedando solo en ropa interior ; nuevamente volvi a vostesar mientras habria el grifo del agua caliente poniendola a temperatura. sí.. hacia frio y como todos los dias desde que el invierno estaba transcursando , detestaba el frio ; una ves quitado lo que quedaba adentro a la ducha directo hacia la lluvia de este dejando que moje y despabile a su todavia dormido cerebro y cuerpo.

Una vez que salió del baño , seco su cabello , se coloco su uniforme ,‹‹el que para ella era aburrido y feo›› y salio a desayunar con su familia los cuales la esperaban en la mesa. Con pesadez se sento en la silla colgando en el respaldo su mochila , con una sonrisa fingida dio sus acostumbrados buenos días mientras su empleada o mejor dicho consentida de la casa le servia el desayuno , escuchaba sin importancia lo que su familia comentaba en la mesa , era una monotonia interminable .. todo se repetia , todo era igual que ayer como un dejavú continuo ; ¿cuando empezo esto?.. bueno.

 _-Desde que pan nacio , aquel día en que sus padres eran jovenes casados esperanzados de tener una armoniosa familia. la cual según ella fue un experimento fallido ya que en general pan siempre se clasifico de "malcriada" , desde bebe le dieron de todo sin hacerle faltar nada en absoluto supone que ese fue el error , sus padres tenian la culpa de que hoy en día se odie por ser así._

 _Pan era en si muy mimada , ¡demaciado!..pero como todo tiene un stop , el suyo llego en forma de critica "destructiva" lo cual acabo con su mal carácter y le mostro lo patetica que se veía , esa persona que le abrio los ojos fue el mismo vegeta. -eres debil sabias?.. así jamas seras alguien , solo eres una mocosa que se oculta debajo de las faldas de su madre.. ¡TEN VALOR INSECTA! - , y la realidad era que si debio mandarlo al diablo pero no lo hizo , ¿por que no?.. pues por que como siempre vegeta tenia razón , solo que en vez de realsarla la hundio mas en la deprecion, desde ese dia pan se oculta bajo su perfil al punto de ser notable cuando alguien por accidente la choca en alguna fiesta._

 _Otro motivo muy grande el por que ella es así es el hijo del hombre que la mando al diablo , trunks brief.. el mismo que siempre levanta sus animos , que deceo ser su amigo ; pan estaba completa y estupidamente enamorada se ese imposible , un imposible el cual estaba enamorado se su "Clon original y mejorado" , una de las cosas que ella maldijo desde que noto su amor por el pelilila es su parentescon con mai , era buena chica y muy amable..pero algo que la volvia oscura es que en cada fiesta , reunion o cumpleaños siempre le dijeran su parecido con ella , cada vez que se veia al espejo soñaba ser como ella pero instantaneamente notaba , que ella jamas tendria nada de lo que ella tenia.. se puso firme en su cabeza que no valia la pena , callo en la deprecion cada vez más profundamente a tal grado de llorar al verlos juntor huirles , esconderse ; su mejor amiga y casi hermana incontables veces trato de darle una mano , pero pan siempre con una falsa sonrisa mentia sucesivamente todos los dias. Sentia un gran vacio en su interior cada dia ,pero aun así debia levantarse y mentir .. lo hacia de maravilla por que aun nadie notaba que casi no tenia luz dentro de si , para bra pan tenia el espiritu de una resignada viuda mayor , triste , deprimida y solitaria. Ya hace tiempo dejo de ser "panny la niña traviesa" , ahora solo era pan .. lo que mas lamentaba su amiga es el echo de que juro desde niñas jamas hablar de su condicion , aun que sabia que de apoco pan se destruia sola - .  
_

Y allí estaba con las mismas ganas subiendose al coche en la parte de atrás , hoy desayuno mas rapido de lo normal se debia a que no queria establecer una charla con absolutamente nadie. Mientras su chofer conducia seriamente sin contacto visual por el retrovisor , pan saco su telefono celular el cual vibro en el bosillo de su saco color negro , una vez que lo saca ve que era un mensaje de bra .. más bien dicho 5 mensjes y emoticones preguntandole si ya venia , con un pesado suspiro con su pulgar apreta la imagen del microfono en la pantalla dejandole un mensaje de voz donde le decia que iba en camino.

Luego de unos 30 minutos llegaron a la entrada de la escuela donde ambas iban juntas , era una escuela privada la cual por capricho de su peliazul amiga fue obligada a ir por su supuesta "educación disiplinada" , la verdad era que pan detestaba esa escuela y solo iba por bra .. no tenian amigos ya que ambas eran muy frias y distantes , pero por educacion siempre fueron gentiles con los mas ignorados en si , lo tipico entre los adolecentes ricos y mimados.

Simplemente su mente no estaba en esa aburrida clase de matematicas , solo su vista era la que se enfocaba al pizarrón verde el cual era escrito por su profesora la cual entretenida charlaba sobre el tema siendo escuchada por todos menos por pan.

Al sonar la alarma , toma su mochila y sincronizada con el comienzó del sonido se marcho dejando a todos atrás , sin basilar se fue directamente a su casillero abriendolo con rapidez depositando sus libros ya usados allí junto con su mochila , luego toma su celular y sus auriculares más el dinero para comprarse su almuerzo , mientras se colocaba los audiculares y seleccionaba la musica iba de camino a la caferteria donde bra la esperaba ya que el casillero de ella quedaba del otro lado del pasillo de su salón 3-a ; sin éxito al seleccionar alguna musica de su lista rebusca y pone " the black ghosts-the full moon" dejando luego su celular en su bolsillo.

Mientras hacia la fila podia sentir el cuchichear de los "idiotas" , si era muy famosa por todo lo que su apellido representaba , pero siempre se supo que pan detestaba la fama mal echa de su apellido. Se sienta en frente de bura la cual estaba muy pendiente de su celular mirandolo y sonriendo como una tonta , esta curiosa se quita los auriculares y con algo de malicia patea por debajo de la mesa su cañilla haciendo que esta lo sobe mientras la mandaba al diablo con malas palabras en voz baja.

̶― ¿ah pues , dime quien te tiene así? - pregunta pan con tono insinuador a su amiga la cual estaba roja.

― y a ti que te importa chismosa!..- le contesta bura sacandole la lengua.

― no , tu vecina es chismosa yo solo soy un poco curiosa..- contesta dandole un vocado a su emparedado vegetariano y dandole un amistoso guiño.

Esta solo le da un suspiro resignado ya que pan siempre tenia una contestación en los labios , nunca podia darle un "comentario cierra bocas" como solia decirle su pelinegra amiga ya que siempre le ganaba de mano.

― esta bien si tanto deceas saber , mi mamá me esta diciendo que debo llevarte a casa luego de aquí ya que se adelanto la fiesta aniversario de la empresa por motivos de agenda .. así que tus padres ya estan en casa y juntos decoran todo.- comento bura sabiendo lo que esto ocasionaria en su amiga , como espero esta blanqueo los ojos y largo un bufido.

― no podia ser dentro de 7 años?..-contestó con sarcasmo - no tengo ropa y no tengo ganas..

― no puedes dejarme .. esto sera una tortura y tu lo sabes - suplico la peliazul a su amiga la cual evitaba el contacto visual.

― y tu crees que para mi no lo sera? , estoy cansada de ser la maldita payasa de tu cuñada - se quejó rechazando el pedido.

― vamos pan..tenemos 13 y 14 años y parecemos ancianas , quiero divertirme aún que sea solo una vez mandemos al diablo todo por hoy ¿sí?..- pan no pudo resistir la mirada de borreguito de su amiga, aun que lo negara para ella su amiga tenia una influencia muy grande en su vida.

― esta bien bura ire , que remedio..- dijó rascandose la nuca , pues , si ella era habil contestando .. bura era maestra recibida en influencia tras su cara.

mientras bura victoriosa reía mientras le comentaba que ropa ponerse y que ropa pan debia usar , pan no podia evitar pensar la tortura que se le venia encima. Maldecia a su amiga por ser tan adorable , con suma maestria suspiro pesado y preparo su mente para la futura reunion con su " Clon Mejorado".

― _maldita sea..-_ es lo unico que atino a pensar la pobre morena mientras salian de la escuela.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Nota de autora: okey..otro capítulo , nuevamente vuelvo a agradecer a todas las que me alentaron a seguir. Esta trama ira despasito , para que puedan entender el nuevo carácter que le di a pan.

-La cancion que ella escuchaba : "the full moon – the black ghosts" , es una cancion que para mi esta genial.. si lo decean busquenlo.

- _otra cosita: saludos a mi catalana bella , enterrador de los fanfic y a la que espero pueda leer mi fic algun día mi loca schala .._

Besitos y saludos..

26/08/16.


End file.
